


Hops Afternoon

by Vulnonapix



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix
Summary: One Shot
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Hops Afternoon

Hop is really happy.

Soon he could go over to his boyfriends place and cuddle with him.

He just needed to finish the paper for Sonja, what doesn't take him to much time.

"Do you need any help or can I go? "

Sonja shakes her and smiles softly.

"No, have fun. See you tomorrow! "

"Bye!"

Hop fastly runs to a Corviknight-Taxi and flies to Ballonlea.

He couldn't wait to see his adorable boyfriend.

He runs the way to his House and rings.

Bede said that Opal was going to visit Piers for the rest of the day, so they would have the house for themselves.

Hop is really excited.

The door opens and he hugs his boyfriend tightly.

"H-hop?! Is everything alright? "

Bede is completely flustered.

He wasn't really used to all of this, even though they were together for some Months now.

Grandmother said that it is alright and that he will enjoy it soon enough?

He doesn't really understand that women.

" I am just so happy to see you!"

Hop kisses him and Bede kisses carefully back.

He really loved the other boy.

"Wanna come inside? You must be cold. "

Bede frees himself from the hug and takes his boyfriend inside.

"Did you eat? Are you hungry? "

Hop shakes his head.

"It's fine, I am not hungry. "

They sat onto the couch and Bede cuddles closer to Hop. 

"How was your day? "

Bede really likes Hops Voice.

"It was boring. The day just wouldn't end. What about you? Did you do something interesting? "

"The usual nonsense. "

They sat in comfortable silence for a while and Bede sights.

"What did I do to deserve you? "

Hop giggles and hugs him tighter.

"I don't know? Maybe it was because the one time you punched that guy? "

Bede looks at him with a stern expression.

"He deserved it. He didn't have the right to say those things about you! It's the right of the winner, not of the weaker! "

His Boyfriend flicks him on his forehead.

"Love, we talked about this. "

"I know. Sorry... "

Hop kisses him.

"It's fine, just be a little bit nicer. What would Opal say? "

Bede shudders for a moment.

His grandmother can be really scary.

"So, do you wanna watch a movie? "


End file.
